


Ghoulio and Juliet

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 gays on a theatre being oblivious, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hello repressed gay theatre kids this is for you, Middle School, Multi, Other, School, Theatre, calling forth my literature professor are you proud of me now for making a gay reference ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: Once every bloodmoon the cursed Ghoulio and Juliet play comes in motion to celebrate the arrival of Snakespear at the Boiling Isles  too bad Amity was forced to be Juliet by her parents. It's up to Luz to save Amity from that dreadful horrors of being a gay theatre kid and hopefully find out whose Amity secret crush but will Luz pass the test of being the leading co-star Ghoulio at the play?orLuz and Amity became dumb gay theatre kids.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	1. Ghoulio

The Blight siblings were born out of status and riches for they have the reputation of being one of the powerful witches in the Boiling Isles. It was common for them to be perfect role model for all of the students in Hexxside they were taught that to be powerful you must stay with the powerful and nothing is more honorable for a Blight than to continue the family's legacy to be a member of the Emperor's coven.

What could possibly go wrong?

Or so they taught...

A few days later and a human has been seen in the Isles and later was now attending Hexside the best school for witches-in-training Amity was displeased with the idea of sharing the same air with the human but has started to grow on her, it wasn't long till she started opening up more to her brother and sister about the ludicrous antics of the human or as Willow and Gus call her "Luz"

Luz, the human.

That name stuck with her after the ruckus she did at her Abomination Class.

_Why was she so persistent, optimistic and stupid at the same time?_

And yet

The truth is Amity has become fond of her. This wasn't the first time she had a crush on a girl before in fact one of her first crush was with her ex-best friend Willow but to be smitten by someone whose the apprentice of the most dangerous witch in the isle and worst of all a human surely her parents wouldn't approve. Amity decided that the best way for her feelings to go away was to distract herself by studying more, she goes to the library in her private sanctuary and in that moment of silence would happily read "The Good Witch Azura" all of that was temporary until her Brother and Sister's antics, she swears on the Emperor that she couldn't forgive them for reading her Diary.

But Luz...

Luz was different.

She never wanted to invade her privacy and tries her hardest to approach her.

Amity finds this quite admirable.

Maybe she wasn't the best at words or talking to people and yet this human still tries, she has to give her credit for that , she has to admit that she never expected Humans can learn magic but those are just the many things that she likes about her. She would help with her books everyday, go on study sessions and even fan girl about their favorite OTP "Azura X Hecate" she's always been a sucker for friends to enemies to lovers trope kind of like how she is with Luz

Amity's face redden at the thought of "Lovers"

_Her and Luz as Lovers?_

That's too good to be true that only happens in fan fiction there's no way that her crush would like her back especially with how she treated her maybe she can just throw all of these feelings off a cliff and die.

She loves and hates having a crush.

Luz makes her feel all soft, her voice makes her melt and the way she smiles at her makes her stomach have butterflies...

She was such a lesbian disaster she's just happy that her crush was oblivious or this would be too embarrassing to bare.

When Grom happened Amity was surprised at her Knight in Shining Armor's offer, It was sweet that she took her place but when Grom was reaching havoc near the cliffs Amity couldn't just stand there and let the person she loves fight her own battles, she never expected to dance with her and let alone be Grom Queens together but it was night she would never forget.

Luz and Amity have been hanging out a lot more after Grom there were times that the two of them would have secret "Book Club" lunch meetings and the two would just fan girl about the new chapters. One time Luz showed her an AMV of Hecate Azura in the song of _"Be my Bad Boy" and "Every time we Touch"_ on her phone and she was having OTP Feelings for days. The two even made secret fan fiction of Hecate and Azura sometimes Luz would reenact the scenes and Amity would always giggle with joy, she couldn't believe how much of a nerd her crush is but then again she's secretly a nerd too.

"Now fair maiden I would love to give you a sweet kiss oh my dear Azura " recited Luz "For it is thee whomst have got my heart and shall be bound by time, alas let me be with you till my dying breathe" and with that Luz pretends to die in the soft floor

"I don't think Hecate would die that easily Luz" Amity giggled "But go on"

"Blegh" Luz grabs a ketchup packet and spilled it on ground "Remember me fair maiden oh Dear Azura!"

Amity couldn't stop laughing.

Luz got up and bowed.

"Thank you so much your feedback is always appreciated" she said

"It was amazing as always but-" Amity went closer to clean up the smudge of Ketchup on her face "I think you have enough tomato blood on your face"

"Knights are suppose to get their hands dirty or yet uhmm... faces"

"Hold still" Amity grabs her handkerchief and whipe the remaining ketchup off "There all gone"

"I feel all clean already" she smiles

"Thank you for that reading, Luz but I have class next period I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure same time as always!"

Willow and Gus finally spot the mischievous troublemaker and runs towards her.

"Luz come on we have Illusion Magic 101 next period and I am not the type to be tardy" said Gus

"Goodbye Dearest Knight till we meet again" wave Amity as she slowly walks away to the hallway

"Goodbye Fair Maiden thou shall be in my heart always" Luz wave back

Willow and Gus look at the two idiots before looking at one another.

"Are they?" whisper Gus "You know" he gestured **the gay hand sign.**

"Oh definitely " Willow nods

Luz turns her sights to her friends.

"Alright guys time for some **_EDUCATION!_** _"_ Luz enthusiastically said "Gus lead the way!"

The three friends have now started walking the hallways.

"So... fairest maiden huh?" Willow elbows Luz

"Oh that it's just a thing me and amity have" she replies

"Uh-huh and you and amity have been spending a lot of time together recently"

"Well who wouldn't want to spend time with her she's so pretty, funny, and smart? I just love the way her ears move whenever I read my fan fiction" Luz gushes" she also has this smile that lights up the whole sun and gosh have you seen how smooth her skin and her lips look so soft I lo-" her face starts to blush "I uhmm... "

"Uh huh" Willow judges her "Go on"

"I think she's really neat" Luz covers herself with her witch hoodie

"Sounds to me that you like Amity" Gus pointed out

"Ha-ha of course I like Amity! She's my friend!" Luz lays her stupid bisexual ass.

"By the way you describe Amity sounds to me you have it bad for her" Willow raise her eyebrows

_"OHHH LUZ HAS A CRUSH! LUZ HAS A CRUSH!_ " Gus pointed and teases her

"Me? A crush on Amity ha-ha no that's not true "The two witch watched how badly Luz covers her blush" Ha-ha Who me? Luz the human with the prettiest girl on Hexside HA!" Luz can feel hear heart flutter " Me!? Have a crush on AMITY BLIGHT!? HA! I-"

Luz.exe stopped working.

"Oh Boy" Willow rolls her eyes "Luz its fine we're your friends having a crush is totally fine"

"HA WHO EVEN SAYS I HAVE A CRUSH HA!" Luz was rubbing hear arm it was a clear indication she was lying

The trio manages to pass by the Abomination Class Luz tries to have quick peak and saw Amity waving to her with a smile. Luz's poor bisexual heart couldn't handle how cute she is and slowly cover her face slowly sliding down the door while her two friends tries to calm her gay ass.

"Luz is you okay?" asks Willow

"AAAA WILLOW THIS IS BAD!"

"I don't think having a crush on somebody is bad"

"I mean this is AMITY we're talking about! She's the most powerful witch in the school and I'm... "Luz looks down "I'm nobody"

"I do understand how that could be a problem also I don't think her parents would approve but-" Willow reaches her hand out and helps her get up "You're also a powerful witch too and the only human who learns magic in a centuries don't be so harsh on yourself Luz"

"Yeah Luz in fact Amity should be lucky she has you" says Gus

"Thanks Guys" she says with a sniff "Hey what time is it?"

Gus looks at his clock "It's a quarter past- AAAAA OH NO WE'RE LATE!"

And so the three run for their life.

* * *

After class Amity headed towards Boscha secret hideout. It was their weekly social status planning event she didn't really want to go hang out but Skara's butterflies manage to convince her otherwise honestly she would have spent the time studying or talking to Luz.

"Ugh can we just get this over with" groaned Amity

"Chillax Amity like we so need to discuss how to rule the school" says Skara

"But we've already discussed this couple of times already what more can we possibly ever talk about?"

"Geez Amity when did you become so soft and lame like the last time you posted on hexxagram was like on my birthday party and you didn't even used the right filter for my cheek, I literally could have gotten more likes and followers oh speaking of hexstagram" Skara pulled out her phone "Cheese!"

In a flash there's a picture of the two in their scrollphones.

"You always have such a frowny face Amity #hangingoutwithmeandthebesties and send"

"Ugh" Amity covers herself with a pillow "I just want this to end"

A few minutes later the three eyed witch arrived wearing her grudgby uniform. Boscha has holding her grudgby ball ready to throw it to anyone who dares to step foot on this enchanted fortress.

"Alright listen up ladies" she says scooting over to Skara "It is not enough that we get admirers from demons we need to have more power something like... an access to the teacher's lounge...AMITY!" Boscha turns to her "Let's say you use your influence to get us into the Teacher's lounge"

"No way and why do you even need to go to the Teacher's lounge?"

"YOUTHFUL REBELLION!" Boscha fist pump to the air "and getting access to my grades so I can change them to A+"

"I am not using my influence to change your grades Boscha"

"When did you get so soft and lame like you used to like checking your status now you're just soft?"

"Says the one who got kicked her ass at Grudgby" Amity rolls her eyes 

"I bet it's that human kid that made you soft, you've been spending too much time with her and its rubbing off ugh especially since she hangs out too much with Willow"

"Hey leave Willow out of this!"

"Wow even defending Willow I thought you guys weren't even friends anymore"

"We're not we're just-"

"Anyway... point aside" Boscha turned to chalkboard "If we can't have access to the Teacher's lounge then what we have access to?"

"Ohm!" Skara raised her arms "We have an access to the Janitor's Lounge so like we can totally TP one of lame students houses later"

"Perfect!"

Skara and Boscha went ahead and started calling people for their plans.

"Aren't you going to join Blight?"

"Blight must always have proper decorum "she stays standing up "Now if you excuse me I have other things to attend to such as studying"

"Whatever you say Blight"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Owl House we see the trio cleaning up Eda's bottle collection they manage to involve themselves with a dark magical deals with Monkey Bats Blood, fortunately the Blood wasn't corrosive or else the delivery wouldn't be a success. The Famous owl Lady lies down on her couch and placed her staff on the floor.

"Are you kids almost done? Mama needs her beauty sleep" Eda scoffs

"My arms starting to hurt" cried Gus

"Don't worry guys if we keep this up we can finish before night time!" Luz said scrubbing harder

"There's my girl" Eda pats her head "Alright kids since this place is getting crowded mama bird is heading upstairs I need my 20 hour beauty sleep"

And so the trio is left alone.

"I'm surprised your arms don't fall out from this" asks Willow

"It's not that bad usually I clean up 50 bottles a day " insisted Luz "Now we only have 30 bottles that's pretty generous for us but bad for business I guess we didn't really sold that much magical potions"

Gus opened one bottle and in it were the leftovers residue, as he touches the remains his hands shrunk.

"Uhh Luz?" he says pointing his baby hands "what do you do in this?"

"Oh sorry Gus " Luz starts grabbing a bucket of anti-magic at the closet "Don't worry this happens most of the time just dip your hands here, I should have probably mentioned that we should have dipped these rags inside"

A couple of moments passed and Hooty slowly started pestering them.

"Hiya Luz~!" The monstrosity said "I've been lonely what ya got there something for me to eat? You know I can help you Luz~ Boy oh Boy am I such a good friend just put the magical potions in my mouth = "the long bird opened its mouth and inside it was a vast empty black hole

Willow and Gus looked annoyed but also scared at the same time.

"Thank you so much for that offer Hooty but we got this covered!" she replies

"Suit yourself Hoot Hoot" and along the bird retreated

Luz gave a deep sigh and finally finished all of the bottles. She gave the two a high five and insisted that they should have tea and snacks for helping her. Willow was the first one with the hot tea.

"Now that's out of the way" Willow raises her eyebrow

"The tea is hot by the way be careful" warns Luz

"Ow~!" says Gus "should have said that before"

"Sorry Gus" Luz grabs an ice pack and offers it to Gus.

"Sooo" Willow carefully sips the tea "I heard Amity was casted as Juliet from Snakespear classical play"

"That's great! I knew she can do it!"

Willow starts stirring her tea "Too bad they don't have found Ghoulio yet I heard in one of the scenes... Ghoulio gets to have kiss"

Luz gasps. She was happy for her friend but also she remembers that Amity likes someone else her heart starts to break, they only recently become close and she didn't wanted to mess it up but she also didn't wanted to be selfish because **_that's what friends are for_** ,but this would be the perfect time to find Amity's crush . Luz holds her head up high before responding to Willow.

"I'm sure whoever they cast Ghoulio would be lucky to be with her on stage"

"Ow- ow- that's the thing though nobody wants to sign up for Ghoulio" said Gus "I was offered the role and I quickly declined"

"Why's that?"

"In the great plays of Snakespear Ghoulio drank poison and true love's kiss would be the only one to break the spell and... I have to warn you that for that part you LITERALLY need to drink the poison in front of the audience had caused a lot of deaths over the past millennia that's why this play is sacred"

"Why can't they just swap the poison with Apple Blood or something that's not poison?"

"Snakespear was an edgy witch or warlock as he would like to call himself in his living days, you see the magic of the true play can only be performed once a millennia to honor his memory that and the potions were buried near his grave so that his essence may perform in the field of theatrical art or else bad things happened. "

"What kind of bad things?"

"Snakespear returns from the grave and raise the army of the undead" he added

"Well I mean maybe I can convince Amity to just drop the role"

Willow puts down the tea "That would be a horrible idea Luz, the last time we didn't had a Juliet our souls were nearly sucked through an ancient demon"

Luz gulps.

"And what would happen if we don't find a Ghoulio?"

"Oh the whole Boiling Isles will face destruction"

_Oh dear this is too much on her plate_

* * *

Meanwhile the three popular kids were hanging out in the hallway after class.

**"YOU LISTED ME AS JULIET IN THE PLAY!?"** yelled Amity at Skara "Do you have ANY idea on how much of a STUPID that is"

"Chillax Amity" Skara lets her look at her scrollphones, there at the top of the school paper was the headline [Amity _as Juliet the return of the Queen of Hexside]_ "Look you're the top news again"

"Is this about our social status again!?" Her face turns red "I do not need ANYONE to do this for me"

"Girl" Skara grabs her screamstick ~~_(its like lipstick but you need to make it scream before you can choose the different colors)_ ~~"Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"So like your parents visited the principal and they greeted us and your mom was the one who ordered us to give you the leading role so we were like- what role? Oh you mean the forbidden yet classic play of Ghoulio and Juliet we were only joking about that in fact I was going to play the original role with my boyfriend to test our love~" she swoons "Ugh now we're going to be like supporting characters "

Boscha came by rushing to the both of them in the lockers.

"AMITY!" her whole body was on fire "You're making a comeback! I always KNEW you were better than this , I had a talk with your mom and-"

"Wait you HAD a talk with my mother!?"

"Yeah she's not too happy with how the other students don't fear you as much as before since grudgby"

"I could have handled that all by myself!" she punches the locker and its mouth gave a large scream.

Amity stared at the floor and sigh.

_Why does she get involved in this?_

_She misses Luz._

_She wish she can just have one of her Human hugs at the moment but however her parents are expecting this she can't let them down._

_=====================================================================================_

Elsewhere Luz, Gus and Willow we're preparing for the audition at the school theatre.

"And with this dagger I will pierce my heart for thee and drink this potion of eternal love so my soul shall reach the heavens and bound till the dying stars" Luz acted with a Spork and drinking Gatorade

"Yes that's quite good" Gus Nods

"Alrigh now drink that uhmm... weird water thingy" suggested Willow

Luz gulps the Gatorade.

"Alas my Dear Juliet hold my hand and give a quick ki-" Luz face starts to burn bright red.

"Luz?"

"Do I really need to kiss Juliet here? Maybe I can just give her a high five or a quick hug?" Luz bisexual panic attacks starts to manifest "Maybe Snakespear wouldn't mind if we can just hang out"

Luz felt like her mind was melting.

She keeps on thinking how pretty Amity is or how soft her lips would be, her eyes are the perfect shade of gold and her smile brightens the sun oh how she wished she can just lay on her arms forever hugging her caressing her beautiful face and for the moment stay with her.

_Luz was super gay._

"Luz what's wrong?" Willow approaches her holding her shoulder with one hand

"Ughhh! Willow~" she groans" I just don't feel like I'm worthy of her, she's AMITY... "She slumps down the wall" What if I mess up?"She sobs

"Hey" Willow gives her a hug "You are the boldest human witch whose ever step on the isles."

"We're here with you together" Gus says and goes in for a Group Hug.

The school bell scream and in comes Principal Bump looking very tired.

"Alright what do we have here? Ah Luz" he says sitting down one of the chairs

"Hello Principal Bump, I'm here to audition for Ghoulio"

"Ghoulio?" he laughs "usually the people who audition here have a more...bigger physique" he twirls his fingers creating a circle and out comes a Ghoulio costume and a microphone."Alright, Miss Noceda show me what you got"

Luz puts on the Ghoulio costume which was a tattered old knight uniform.

"Ahem-" Luz grabs the Microphone "Oh my dear Juliet! How I loved you for so long~ How I miss k-kiss-" Luz starts to imagine Amity kissing her "Kissing... your...uhmm TEAL" an imagine of Amity's hair and pretty smile appeared on her brain "PRETTY CUTE EARS,, Yes"

_Oh dear_

Willow and Gus face palmed so hard they couldn't look the secondhand embarrassment it was too much.

"Juliet Uhmm YES" Luz's hands start to shake trying to retriever the Spork and Gatorade "with this dagger I will pierce my heart for thee and drink this potion of eternal love AH`" Luz dropped the spork and Gatorade. "Uhmmm... how was that?"

"I've seen better "he says in a deep tone "However, since we're running out of time and nobody else wanted to get this role "he eyes at Gus " You get the part Miss Noceda"

Luz gave a small victory jump.

"Now if you excuse me I have to prepare the blood ritual for Snakespear it's been ages since he has blessed this school" he starts walking away.

As the Principal walks away a loud scream was heard outside it had a mixed of the undead chasing the students running through the door was Amity wearing her Juliet costume

"Principal the blood ritual has started us better move!"

"Oh dear! He's coming out! "He made a circle gesture with his hands and out appeared a demon sword "STUDENT STAY BACK!"

Amity looked at the three idiots confused.

"You shouldn't be here the undead is coming we have to head to the theatre it's safer there" she then draw her attention to Luz "Why are you wearing that?" her face starts to turn red

"Oh hey Amity!" Luz drops the microphones and nervously waved "So I heard about the Blood Ritual and Snakespear..." she looks away "and thought maybe I should audition for the play"

"I thought Gus was supposing to-" she turns around and saw Gus shaking his head with a no gesture and Willow giving that weird smirk.

"You're welcome" she murmur

Amity's face was red.

Her as Juliet..

Luz as Ghoulio...

Her heart starts to flutter but more importantly that one scene where...

_OH NO!_

"LUZ!" she grabbed her shoulder " You do realize you have to drink an actual poison for this to be completed right!?"

"So I heard"

"And are you aware that the people who drink it have a possibility of dying?"

"It's a price I'm willing to take"

"Luz you suicidal idiot!"

Amity wanted to be mad at her but she couldn't. It's not what she expected on how her confession would be; her thoughts were interfered by how cute Luz is in that knight costume, she really looks like her knight in shining armor.

_Her... and Luz... Kissing._

That image burned through the nerds minds.

"Well uhmm good luck out there" she turns around before Luz can see how red she is.

"You too..." Luz tease "I mean...I await your presence fair maiden" she shifted her tone as the one in her Azura fanfic.

Amity smiles and Luz's heart starts to melt into a puddle.


	2. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Luz Die? Probably?  
> Are they gay? Yeah.  
> Be gay do witchcraft

Inside the Owl house Eda was cooped up inside her nest when suddenly she hears a scream at the door. It was Lilith, her sister yelling magical spells as Hooty extends its body assisting from the undead. Eda got up and called her staff with one hand she hurriedly open the door to let her sister in.

"Hurry! Get inside I'll cast a barrier spell" she says gesturing a small circle with her fingers

Lilith took her raven staff and blasted a wave of blue magical energy making the undead paralyzed for awhile. Eda clasps her hands together and created a huge circle big enough to surround the whole house.

"Hoot! Hoot! The undead are here" It coughs up a one undead. The poor undead looks at them with horror running back to its herd.

"Ugh honestly "said Lilith "One of them tear my gown, do they know how hard it is to find Ancient Demon Leather?" she waves a circle and the tear slowly starts to repair "Honestly Edalyn haven't you seen the news?"

"What News?" She sits down on the coach

"Today is the Blood Ritual that means the legendary witch author Snakespear will raise again"

"That dweeb? Heh he should **get a life**!" Eda laughs

"Very funny sister" She sits down next to her

"Do you need anything to drink? I only have Apple Blood on the shelves "Eda got up and went towards the kitchen

"No thanks I do not like Junk food on my system" she sets aside her staff" However I must inform you that your protégé has been very courageous on her decisions I'm surprised that you agreed on it"

"The kid? Wait what are you saying Lilith? What do you mean agreed on something?"

"Edalyn! Ugh! "Lilith face palms "YOU are her MENTOR" she circles her fingers and summons a small pamphlet with the sign **_[GHOULIO AND JULIET STARRING: LUZ NOCEDA AND AMITY BLIGHT]_**

"Wait she auditioned for GHOULIO? That means...." she tries looking around for King "KING!"

King is at the cupboard of the kitchen fast asleep.

"What? Can't a demon have a nice quiet sleep? "

"Didn't I ask you to look after Luz?"

"I did they were just cleaning your old bottles" he yawns and points out at the direction of Lilith "Oh no"

"This is bad the poison is cast from an illegal form of magic tying his life force to the physical realm"

"Yes" Lilith summons an Eye-Bat creature. It sits down on the coffee table and showed them the outside "It seems like everyone is preparing themselves for the play. I'm sure my student can pull it off but my concern is with the human. She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into and if by midnight the ritual doesn't appease Snakespear then all hell will break lose"

"Luz? I'm sure she's fine." she chuckled "That kid is full of wonders besides she has taken a fondness over that teal-haired rich girl"

"Her name is Amity Blight"

"Well whoever she is ... I'm pretty sure Luz will definitely be fine" Eda smiles with confidence

"I hope your right sister"

* * *

Elsewhere...

The trio are preparing themselves for the play. Gus and Willow are inside the dressing room assisting the fearless human with all of her props and Ghoul Make-up.

 **"I AM DEFINETLY NOT FINE!"** Luz yells at the backstage crying with Gus and Willow "I forgot most of the lines in this act"

"Luz focus maybe I can make a small writing spell from the back so you can see what your next line is "offered Gus

"Or I can use my plant magic to make words" offered Willow

Suddenly a small knock came on the door. It was the Edric, Emira and Amity checking up on her dressing room the twins gave a wave hello. Willow and Gus took that opportunity to leave the two leading actresses and started preparing their magic to assist with the script. 

"Hey Luz "Amity said in a soft tone "I need to talk to you"

"I was hoping to talk to you as well"

"Listen... the thing you did was very brave but the deal with drinking the poison on stage it's just... dangerous and I honestly don't think that the end part of Juliet role would be true not that I don't believe in True Love or anything " her face starts to turn red "It's just ha-ha what if you don't ever wake up and..Okay I've been talking too much"

Luz grabs her by the hand and looks at her face. She gave a soft smile knowing Amity's concern for her.

"Thank you for caring about me Amity but I couldn't let you do this alone"

Amity's heart starts to melt from how sweet and adorable her intentions.

"I do need to tell you something " Luz can feel her cheeks turn red "I was hoping to replace you for the part of Juliet but Willow informed there was an ancient oath thing that I need to learn about this role and people can't simply change once their names have officially been signed on the list luckily.. Gus created an illusion spell before his name can be on the paper"

"Smart move" murmur Amity

"So what interested you on the role of Juliet? Is it to impress that secret person you like?" she said in a joking tone.

Amity's mood shifted.

"My parents... signed me up for this I have to... make them proud even if I don't want to"

"Oh Amity " Luz noticed how Amity was shaking; she caressed her hand as comfort "I know how hard it is to be someone you're not but... we're going to do this together.

Luz had a flashback of all her weird human antics but most importantly she remembers a part in her school where they didn't like different genders and sexualities. She was devastated when she overheard a lot of her old classmates being homophobic , she remembers that small bisexual pride flag in her drawers hoping that one day she can come out to her mom.

Amity was so touched and happy she gave her a human hug. Luz can feel her brain being fired at the witch's soft touch she wished she can stay like this with her forever.

"Thank you Luz" she pulls away

An awkward silence befalls on the two as the Moon shines brightly on the window of the dressing room. There she sees the teal witch bloom as her skin reflects the deep moonlight, her eyes glow like the sunrise and with that Luz heart start to beat faster and faster. She never saw someone more lovely than Amity, her cute pointy ears, her cute secret personality and just being with her makes her happy.

"Amity I need to confess something"

"What is it?"

"I took this place not just because of helping Gus but it's because I was ...jealous" Luz voice starts to shake

_Amity' couldn't believe what she's hearing jealousy?_

_"_ The truth is I really like you Amity and not just as a friend! I-I I like you and "I know you like someone else Amity and I don't know if this potions would work but I'm happy to say it"

_Amity taken a back. Is this really happening?_

_"_ Luz I-"

Before Amity can utter a word there was a knocking on the door.

"I guess we better get going huh?" Luz gave Amity a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out "Good luck _Mi Amor"_

Amity's body jolted as she felt her soft kiss. She doesn't know how to response she never expected for her to return feelings and yet she feels every part of her mind and body to go save her.

* * *

It was the opening night of the play Snakespear's presence starts floating along the hallway of Hex side, every witch, demons and the undead all grab the seat for the legendary tale of Ghoulio and Juliet. A love story of forbidden romance from Capulets and the Montagues who sacrificed themselves to keep the boiling isles appeased and as their love bloom it was captured by the stars. The first to arrive were The Blights followed by the rest of the undead chewing on sentient eyecorns and cherry blood soda, the lights and curtain up and upstage were the different characters introducing themselves Snakespear can only give a small applause before him continuous to watch. Gus, Willow, Edric and Emira all made a pact to make the play successful as they can set up emergency scripts and advance magic just in case.

It was finally time for the most important act of all the "Ghoulio Death Scene".

It opens up as Juliet wonders in the woods as she plays dead before Ghoulio appears there her knight in shining armor was devastated of the sight of her lover unconscious, she pulls out the magical potion and with a long sigh gulps the cursed potion just as Luz was about to take a sip.

"Stop!" she yells out of character "I can't let you do this!"

The audience gasps. Snakespear squints its eyes.

"Amity what are you doing?" whispered Luz

Gus and Willow made a magical sign stating "Play along the audience is watching"

"I mean... my dear Ghoulio I cannot let you commit such atrocity, I lay here to hide from the presence of the Demon Lord Oh my love please do not throw your life away for me"

Willow used her plant magic to make the words [KEEP GOING ITS WORKING!]

Luz nods.

"But alas my love our parents will forbid us for our love. I cannot stand not to have you by my side"

"Then let us take an oath and till death will we remain as one" Amity opened the potion "If I must die by the hands of an enemy then I'd rather die with you"

Luz wasn't sure if Amity was kidding but the look of the seriousness in her eyes gave her confidence.

"With this poison I cast thee my love for you dear knight" Amity gulps the potion. It tasted like wet eel and chalks a horrible combination.

"Let this be our oath for the remaining of days" Luz follows.

The audience gasp of the new rendition to the writing while Snakespear starts having teary eyes, clapping his ghostly hands together louder and louder.

Amity turned to Luz and gave her a quick whisper "I love you"

The two girls starred at each other with a smile until Luz grabs Amity by waist and with a dip she gave her a kiss. The crowd was having a rollercoaster of emotions, some were crying and the others were shocked the Blights were so impressed by Amity's acting skill that nobody believed that the kiss scene was real (well except for the two) then the curtains fall down and everyone was silent.

 **"BRAVO! BRAVO!"** cried Snakespear. " **MAGNIFICO~ A PROPER ADAPTATION OF THE GREAT PLAYS!"**

The undead started clapping and throwing flowers on the stage. Snakespear twirls his fingers and out came the true magic of the story the undead were slowly turned into the Ghost of the dead Capulets and the Montagues, everyone in the audience gasps as Snakespear grab the microphone and looked at the Orbs broadcasting the play. The ghosts of the old witch lovers bowed down at the play as they cheer with joy of the truth of the story the potion connected to Snakespear glowed bright yellow as the two see the appearance of the ghost of the real Ghoulio and Juliet.

Amity and Luz were paralyzed from the encounter.

"It's been millennia since someone got the story right "said the ghost of Juliet "Thank you"

Ghoulio appeared holding her hand.

"When both of us made an oath the great witch Snakespear was touched by our love. He made a potion from our essence so it will be remember forever, from us there have been many forbidden lovers through the times. It wasn't suppose to evolve into a play but rather an offering for the forbidden lovers tied by their responsibilities and conditions" Juliet continued

"I can see that these two have a lot of things in common with the rest of us" Ghoulio chuckled "This one is even a human"

"A human and a witch"

"It reminds me of the Wild Magic Days ha-ha!" he said "she reminds me of that old human"

"Wait what do you mean old human?" Luz raises her brow

"See you later kids the spell is wearing off some things are better left unsaid"

"Wait!" Luz runs trying to reach out to them "I need to know!"

The spirits look at both of them waving goodbye as their ghostly presence turned into a white light and the bottle becomes full again thus creating the cycle to be repeated for another millennia.

"Their gone Luz" said Amity

"Did you hear what he said Amity? I wasn't the only one!" she jumps with joy "I,Luz Noceda promised to be a powerful witch in the boiling isles.." she looks at Amity " well second powerful witch I hope"

"Who would be the first then?"

"I'm looking at her right now"

"Oh" Her face burns up

_Amity's lesbian brain can't stand how sweet and affectionate this bisexual nerd._

_"_ Do you mean what you said?" Luz tease

"Ugh Luz stop " she tries looking away "and yeah I do"

"Awww you love me"

"Stop or... imightkissyou"

Luz gave her a hug.

"I don't mind"

Amity wraps her arms behind Luz neck and slowly she felt the human's lips upon her once more.

"Wow" said Luz

 **"Ahem! Are you two done?"** said a voice at the dressing room.

It was Willow tired of these gay witches' lovey-dovey repressed feelings. The dressing room was open Edric, Emira , Gus and Willow overheard everything, the Blight twins are going to tease her so hard for this.

 **"HOW LONG HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN THERE!?"** yelled Amity

"Quite awhile?" answered Emira

 **"OOOOH MITTENS HAS a GIRLFRIEND!, MITTENS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"** teased Edric

" _I'm going to kill you two at home_ " Amity's tone changed

"Anyway..." Willow rolls her eyes "Snakespear was so impressed by your performance that the School got more funding than expected... oh and you should probably get your cut of snails before it's all gone"

"That's my cue, Eda would be happy having all of these treasure" said Luz

"I also need to finish up my studies, I have a test tomorrow" said Amity

And so the four got out of the room and headed outside.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Luz took a note from her pockets and handed it out to Amity "You can give your reply tomorrow it's getting pretty late"

Amity opened the note and it said the following:

_Dear Amity_

_Do you want to go on a Date with me?_

  * _Yes_
  * _No_



Amity couldn't help herself smile. She grabs her pan and happily encircled yes.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> You're welcome Homos.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Damn these witches are gay good for them! 
> 
> No Beta Reading We Die Like Men 
> 
> If you like more fandom content consider following me on the link provided below:
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/TravisSignoArt  
> Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno  
> Ko-fi : ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno   
> Tumblr : https://croptoparrowboy.tumblr.com/
> 
> What are your thoughts on the story?   
> Were you also a gay theatre kid?
> 
> I wrote this cause I am one of those gay kids.


End file.
